


Guilty Pleasure

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut, sexiness all over the fanfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo empieza con la desaparición de su padre.<br/>Stiles jamás se había sentido tan perdido y solo como en aquel momento.<br/>Y puede que únicamente buscase una figura paterna con la que sentirse a salvo (y eso que a Rafael McCall no se le puede clasificar como un ejemplo a seguir en la Liga de Padres), pero Stiles termina aceptando la proposición del hombre igualmente.</p><p> <br/><i>No es bueno que estés solo en un momento como este. ¿Tienes un sitio en el que quedarte por esta noche?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanHalinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanHalinski/gifts).



> ¡Hola!  
> Aquí os traigo mi primer fic Stafael... y es muy posible que el último. O puede que el próximo que escriba sea más light, quién sabe xDD  
> El caso es que espero que os guste ^^
> 
> ¡Disfrutadlo!
> 
>  
> 
> NOTA IMPORTANTE: el fic es underage, sí, pero no hay dub-con o non-con. Ambos quieren tener sexo el uno con el otro y punto.

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/user/Aeriel333/media/Stafaeloneshot_zps174c255f.jpg.html)

Todo empieza con la desaparición de su padre.  
Stiles jamás se había sentido tan perdido y solo como en aquel momento.  
Y puede que únicamente buscase una figura paterna con la que sentirse a salvo (y eso que a Rafael McCall no se le puede clasificar como un ejemplo a seguir en la Liga de Padres), pero Stiles termina aceptando la proposición del hombre igualmente.

_No es bueno que estés solo en un momento como este. ¿Tienes un sitio en el que quedarte por esta noche?_

Podría haber contestado con su usual grado de sarcasmo que se quedaría en la casa de su mejor amigo Scott, que si le conocía. Pero lo único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza. No quería la compasión de su amigo. No la necesitaba.

El beso llega tan inesperado como lo hizo la noticia de su padre esfumándose en el aire.  
Es casi como un roce, suave y deseado. Y Stiles únicamente cierra los ojos y deja que el calor que emana el cuerpo de Rafa contra su espalda envuelva su todo, quedando lo demás en un segundo plano.  
Los brazos del hombre rodean su cintura y su boca se cierra en torno a su cuello. Stiles tan sólo lo expone un poco más y emite un pequeño sonido de aprobación. Rafa sonríe contra su carótida.

Cuando se quiere dar cuenta está tumbado en una cama, la cual se presupone que el padre de su mejor amigo lleva usando desde que apareció en Beacon Hills. Una cama no demasiado incómoda de un motel de carretera cercano al pueblo y que tiene pinta de haber visto tiempos mejores.  
Pero Stiles no aceptó la proposición del hombre para quejarse sobre su gusto en moteles.  
Su camiseta está a medio quitar y Rafa pasea su boca desde sus tetillas hasta la línea de vello que va desde su ombligo y se pierde tras sus pantalones y ropa interior. Con una de sus manos realiza círculos en su cadera mientras que con la otra traza un cálido camino en sentido ascendente hasta su barbilla.

Stiles traga saliva y entreabre su boca, dejando que Rafael introduzca un par de sus dedos. No sabe por qué, pero eso le pone muchísimo.  
Cuando ya están lo bastante húmedos, Rafa los desliza fuera, llevándolos hasta su ano. Porque mientras Stiles se esmeraba en felar sus dedos, él no perdió el tiempo, así que la única prenda que le queda por quitarse son unos calcetines blancos. Y no es que Rafa esté menos excitado ante ese hecho... El hombre es una caja de sorpresas y _perversiones_. Stiles no puede decir que eso no le encante.

La preparación es de todo menos dolorosa, más que nada por lo que la boca de Rafa está haciéndole al miembro de Stiles. Este, por su parte, no puede dejar de gemir. Es tanto el placer que siente que no puede concentrarse en nada más.  
Rafa saca entonces un condón de la mesita de noche y lo abre con los dientes. Las pupilas de Stiles se dilatan ante lo sexy del gesto.  
Y se tiene que aplaudir mentalmente, porque ni en sus sueños más húmedos habría conseguido enganchar a un tío así. No deja de ser el padre de Scott, pero el punto prevalece. Y tiene que dejar de pensar en eso, de verdad que sí, o se le bajará la erección y es lo último que necesita en este momento; lo primero es correrse. Cosa que hace en la boca de Rafa, sin previo aviso.  
El corazón le va a mil por hora y no podría estar más asfixiado, pero Stiles es incapaz de apartar la vista del hombre, que se traga su semen con la misma facilidad con la que uno se toma un vaso de leche por las mañanas; sediento, deseoso de _más_.  
Una cosa es segura, y es que este no es el final para el miembro de Stiles, que comienza a endurecerse nuevamente gracias al _show_ de Rafa, porque Stiles no se esperaba que este tuviese tales dotes escondidas. Pero si tiene más, definitivamente se ofrece como conejillo de indias.

Y es curioso ver lo mucho que se entienden sin hablar. Con una sola mirada, Stiles capta al instante cómo le quiere; a cuatro patas sobre la cama y con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, _ofreciéndose_ a él.  
Rafa no tarda en colocarse tras Stiles, su erección rozando ligeramente su ano. El chico se estremece un poco.  
Está nervioso y excitado. Y no cree que para ser esta su primera vez sea una mala combinación.  
La palma de la mano derecha del hombre recorre la columna vertebral de Stiles, que vuelve a estremecerse y emite un pequeño gemido cuando el dedo corazón de Rafa roza su entrada tentativamente. Inconscientemente sus piernas se abren un poco más, facilitando aún más el acceso. Ya que Rafa le ha estado preparando antes no se demora demasiado, sino que prácticamente al momento se alinea y empuja la cabeza de su miembro contra la entrada de Stiles. Esta cede por completo al segundo empujón.

Los gemidos y jadeos por parte de ambos no se hacen esperar, haciendo eco en la vacía habitación del motel.

Stiles mantiene agarrado con fuerza el cabecero de madera de la cama, su cabeza hundida en la almohada, sus gemidos amortiguados por la misma.  
Mientras tanto, Rafa mide cada una de sus embestidas, dirigidas siempre al mismo punto: la próstata del chico.

El volumen de los gemidos de Stiles van en aumento, ya que ha apartado la cabeza de la almohada. Entonces la gira hacia el hombre, que le ayuda a incorporarse un poco para degustar su boca con sabor a sus gemidos y al fervor del momento. Stiles coloca una de sus manos en la nuca de Rafa, enredando sus dedos en el cabello ligeramente empapado en sudor de este.  
Rafa introduce su lengua, con toda la intención de someter al chico en cada campo, pues no ha parado de moverse en su interior desde que le penetró.

Está al límite, ambos lo están, y lo sabe. Pero no por ello va a frenarse.  
Quiere que el chico se corra primero, y que su agujero estrangule su polla con toda la intención.  
Y eso es lo que termina ocurriendo.  
El semen de Stiles salpica hasta la pared debido a la intensidad del orgasmo, y Rafa eyacula poco después, dentro de él, llenando por completo la goma.

Más por comodidad que por quererlo, el hombre no tarda en apartarse. Después se levanta y va hacia el minibar para sacar una birra y una botella de agua.  
A Stiles, que se ha colocado de lado en la cama pues aún no tiene fuerzas para sentarse, eso le hace mucha gracia. Porque parece que Rafa le cree lo bastante mayor como para follárselo pero no como para ofrecerle una cerveza.  
Se lo hace saber con una ceja alzada, pero igualmente acepta el agua.

-Esto no volverá a repetirse. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Rafa le estudia con la mirada, tratando tal vez de determinar cuanto de verdad hay en sus palabras.  
De pie ahí plantado, cómodo en su desnudez, impone. Y Stiles no puede evitar sentir de nuevo ese puntito de orgullo. Pero espera no ser demasiado obvio cuando le aguanta la mirada.

Por varios minutos ninguno de los dos se mueve, hasta que Rafa deja el botellín de cerveza en el mueble junto al minibar.

-¿Has terminado de beber?

Stiles le inquiere con la mirada, sin saber muy bien a qué le llevará responder esa pregunta. Despacio, muy despacio, deja la botella de agua sobre la mesita de noche. Por el rabillo del ojo, ve al hombre caminar en dirección a su lado de la cama y se tensa ligeramente.

-¿ Qué estás... ?

El beso apasionado con que le fuerza Rafa interrumpe por completo lo que sea que fuese a preguntar. Una de sus manos mantiene presa la barbilla de Stiles, mientras que la otra está tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza, exponiendo su cuello sonrosado por el esfuerzo.

-¿Crees que podrás aguantar una segunda ronda... ? -dice, más que pregunta, el hombre contra sus labios, el cálido aliento quemándole.

Stiles traga saliva y el movimiento atrae los oscuros ojos de Rafa, que le observan hambriento.

-Sólo si me prometes una cosa -consigue decir Stiles.

-Cuál.

-Que encontrarás a mi padre.

El agarre de ambas manos se afloja un poco y Rafa se inclina para susurrar un "Lo prometo", justo antes de reducir aún más la distancia entre ellos y besarle demandante. Stiles devuelve cada beso y caricia, entregando una parte de sí por cada uno de ellos.

Y puede que deba sentir arrepentimiento. Después de todo se ha acostado con el padre de su mejor amigo. Varias veces y en diferentes posturas. Pero en realidad no lo siente en absoluto. Porque es algo que quiere; él ha permitido la entrada de Rafael en su vida, ha aceptado acostarse con él por propia voluntad.  
El hombre le ha respetado en todo momento, le ha _abrazado_ y confía en él lo suficiente como para haberle dado una copia de la llave de su habitación del motel.

Otra cosa es que Stiles vaya a hacer uso de éstas.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, la primera cosa Stafael que hice fue este fanvid...  
> ¡Babead a gusto! xDD
> 
> http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/76838825531/warning-it-contains-sex-scenes-not-too-explicit


End file.
